Qui suisje ?
by nerya
Summary: Il est parfois dur d'être le deuxième... Kanon en fait l'expérience.


___Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

___ Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté mes fics ! Merci aussi à ma grande soeur pour avoir corrigé cet OS. Et, miracle pour certain, elle ne parle ni de Camus, ni de Milo ! (Et oui, Najoua, c'est possible)._

___Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Qui suis-je ?

Qui suis-je ?

Le deuxième apprenti du Gémeau. L'un des deux ainés du Sanctuaire. Je me rappelle encore de notre arrivée. Le Grand Pope nous avait souri. Je me rappelle de notre panique. Que faisions-nous ici ? Quel était notre rôle ? Je me rappelle avoir pris ta main pour oublier mes craintes. Être le deuxième n'est jamais facile, mais ce rôle me convient. Tant que je suis avec toi, le reste m'importe peu. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, tu m'as rassuré. Tu m'as dit qu'ici, plus rien ne pourrait plus nous séparer. Que nous serions heureux. Et puis, il y a Aioros. Ton meilleur ami. Et le mien aussi. Tu as raison, nous sommes heureux ici.

Je t'aime, Saga.

SSSsSSS

Qui suis-je ?

L'ombre du chevalier des Gémeaux. Le rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar. Tout se passait bien. Nos entrainements avec Aioros étaient des moments merveilleux. Mais rien n'était comparé au temps passé tous les deux. Le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, nous ne l'aurions même pas remarqué. J'étais heureux. Tu étais avec moi, c'était le plus important.

Mais le bonheur s'est envolé. Envolé quand tu as reçu ton armure, alors que… Moi, je reste dans l'ombre. Je suis le deuxième Gémeau, celui que l'on ne connait pas. Celui qui n'a le droit qu'à la pitié.

« Une pâle copie du si vertueux Saga » dit-on dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Même Aioros a semblé m'avoir oublié. Je comprends maintenant. Je comprends qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à toi. Moi, je ne suis pas assez bien, pas assez noble. Je le vois dans le regard des autres. Je ne suis que le second.

Mais dans tes yeux, que vois-je ?

De la tristesse. Quelle hypocrisie ! Toi qui as tout, toi qui es dans la lumière, tu te sens triste ! Pourquoi ? Pour moi ? Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié. Elle ne fait que me rendre plus malheureux, plus seul.

Je t'en envie, Saga.

SSSsSSS

Qui suis-je ?

Un traitre. Ce sont tes propres mots. Tu me fais rire. Moi ? Un traitre ? Tu devrais peut-être me rappeler qui m'a trahi ! Qui m'a enfermé dans cette prison de pierre et d'eau ! Qui m'a condamné sans me juger ! Une seule chose peut encore me consoler : je t'entrainerais dans ma chute. Je l'ai vu. Dans quelques temps, tu ne pourras plus te contrôler. Et tous verront que tu n'es pas si droit qu'ils le pensent. Ce sera la fin. J'aurais gagné. Et toi, tu auras tout perdu.

Je n'ai qu'un seul regret : je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour voir l'effondrement de ton existence. Mais qu'importe, ma vengeance s'accomplira. La mort n'en sera que plus douce. La tienne, par contre… Je jubile. J'espère juste que tu auras le temps de semer le désordre dans ton paradis devenu mon enfer.

Je me rappelle encore de ta promesse. « Nous ne serons jamais séparés » m'as-tu assuré. Quelle belle connerie ! Le pire ? J'y ai cru. J'ai été bien naïf…

Je te hais, Saga.

SSSsSSS

Qui suis-je ?

Le général Dragon des mers. Celui qui dirige les armées de Poséidon en son nom. Celui qui a réussi à endormir sa méfiance. Le futur maître du monde…

Tout ça grâce à toi. Je devrais te remercier mais ne serait-ce pas de mauvais goût ? Tu as voulu me punir et tu n'as fait que me jeter dans les bras de ma réussite. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es tombé. Tu as assassiné le Grand Pope et tenté de tuer ta précieuse déesse. Mais tu as échoué. À cause de ton meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Pas plus de lui avoir pris la vie. Et maintenant, c'est ton tour de mourir. Triste ? Pas le moins du monde.

Maintenant, ma vengeance est presque accomplie. Bientôt, j'attaquerai le Sanctuaire que tu as affaibli. Tu quittes ce monde en me rendant un fier service. Mais je ne te dois rien. Les six autres généraux sont tellement naïfs. Un peu comme moi avant de me rendre compte de ma bêtise. Mais, lorsqu'ils comprendront, ce sera trop tard. La mort les aura déjà pris. Et je régnerais sur le monde. Et toi, tu ne seras plus rien. Rien qu'un traitre détesté de tous.

Je te méprise, Saga.

SSSsSSS

Qui suis-je ?

Un repenti. Athéna a gagné. J'ai perdu. Perdu ? Non, j'ai simplement égaré ma folie, mon envie de vengeance. J'ai changé. J'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs. Je peux t'assurer qu'elles sont nombreuses. Le combat des Bronzes m'a fait réfléchir. Tu ne m'as pas trahi. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ta tristesse n'était pas de la pitié, simplement le chagrin de ne pas pouvoir partager ton bonheur avec moi. Et moi, je me suis laissé emporter par mon désir de vengeance. Un peu tard pour s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'en veux. Sans moi, tu serais toujours là. Sans moi, Aioros serait toujours là. Et ces quatre autres gamins que nous regardions s'entrainer si durement aussi. Tout ça par jalousie. Je m'en veux. Mais le pire est de savoir que, quoi que je fasse pour réparer mon erreur, rien ne te fera revenir.

Tu ne m'as jamais trahi. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai brisé notre serment. Je nous ai séparés. Pardonne-moi.

Tu me manques, Saga.

SSSsSSS

Qui suis-je ?

Un homme heureux. Je n'en reviens pas ! Je n'ose y croire ! Tu te tiens devant moi, vivant ! Par quel miracle ? Ça y est, je me souviens ! Je me souviens de cette guerre, de ces douze heures où nous nous sommes affrontés. Toi, tu étais dans le camp d'Hadès et moi dans celui d'Athéna. Mais qu'importe, tu étais là. Et puis, tu es reparti comme tu étais venu. La mort t'avait à nouveau pris, nous avait à nouveau séparés.

J'ai endossé ton armure, celle pour laquelle nous nous sommes déchirés. Et j'ai combattu. Pour la justice. Pour Athéna. Pour toi. J'ai combattu l'un des trois juges, Rhadamanthe. Et je l'ai battu pour te rejoindre.

Mais ni toi ni moi ne sommes morts. Nous sommes de retour là où tout a commencé. Le Sanctuaire. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Les autres doivent se poser la question, mais pas moi. Tu es là, le reste m'importe peu.

Je t'aime, Saga.

SSSsSSS

Qui suis-je ?

Le deuxième Gémeau ? Le Dragon des mers ? Un futur maître du monde ? Un repenti ? Suis-je au service d'Athéna ou de Poséidon ?

Je suis tout cela à la fois. Je suis le frère d'un chevalier d'Athéna. Je suis le Général en chef des armées de Poséidon. Je suis l'amant d'un Spectre d'Hadès…

Mais au fond, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Rien qu'une âme égarée qui recherche sa moitié. Il m'a fallu des années, des erreurs et tant de guerres pour comprendre. Mais maintenant, je peux te le promettre.

« Rien ne nous sépara plus, Saga, je t'en fais le serment »

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Bonbon ou tomate ?


End file.
